


Even Angel's Fall...

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, post war-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Mel (WickedLady)--"Do you regret anything in your life Duo?" Wufei asked softly.





	Even Angel's Fall...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_You found hope,  
You found faith,  
Found how fast he could take it away._  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
The child's pained scream pierced the fragile silence of the icy night. Prussian blue eyes snapped open from the light sleep they had remained in.  
  
The man stood quickly, slipping out of bed and down the hallway of the place he had come to call home. His feet were bear and padded soundlessly on the soft cream carpet beneath them. Soft off white walls reflected the little light in the dark hallway and made it easier for the twenty eight year old to see where he was going. Not that it would have mattered, he knew his way around his home, intimately.  
  
From the room three doors down from his came a second whimpered cry and his own breath caught in his throat. He opened the offending door, flicking the light switch beside the doorframe.  
  
Bright light filled the crowded room. The crowd consisted of soft rabbits and plush bears of many shapes, sizes and colors. An intricately, if small, designed Gundam painted exactly to its original design and hung lovingly from the roof. Paintings and drawings lay displayed on the walls and a fleecy rug with a tiger on it was on the floor. It was quite obviously a child's room.  
  
His child's room…   
  
_Found true love,  
But lost your heart,  
Now you don't know who you are._  
  
Under a fluffy feather doona with the printed image of a white kitten from the child's favourite show, Hello Kitty, lay a screaming yet sleeping child.  
  
The man ran to the child's side, fear tearing at his heart as he took in the sight of the sweat drenched form. "Anny," he whispered her name softly. He touched her slim shoulder gently, as if he would break her should his grip be any stronger.  
  
Violet sunset eyes snapped open, flashing in violent panic and gut wrenching fear before the child threw herself at her father. He caught her easily, a worried frown slipping into his features as she shuddered beneath his hands.  
  
"Daddy," she whimpered, calming slightly in her father's welcome arms. Her own thin arms wrapped around his neck, brushing at the bristly hair there at the base. "I had a dream," she sniffed wetly, "that I was falling and you weren't there to save me." Her big violet eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. The small girl of eight years was dangerously close to bursting into tears.  
  
Her father rocked her back and forth, his eyes closing as he inhaled the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla that radiated from her freshly washed hair. The child gulped in his embrace, trying her best to push the tears back, trying to impress her father after such a nightmare. Still rocking her, the man's hand caressed the top of her head, slipping through the strands of her hair.  
  
It was the same chocolate brown hair as his own, only longer and much finer, currently held in her traditional thigh length braid. Strands had broken free of their containment and stuck to the sweat on the back of her neck and flowed down her Gundam PJ's.  
  
He held her tight to him, kissing the top of her head as he marvelled at the changes in him since his last battle. During the war the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy would never had taken the time to comfort a distressed child.  
  
"It's all right Anny, I'm here now," he whispered softly in her ear, "I'll be here when it really matters."  
  
It' was another few minutes before she calmed down enough for Heero to tuck his daughter into bed again. She smiled tiredly up at him.  
  
"I wrote Daddy Duo another letter, can we go and see him tomorrow?"  
  
Though Heero nodded and smiled in return, turning out the light and closing the door, his beautiful daughter's words tore at his heart and re-opened old wounds best left closed.   
  
_He made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see._  
  
Angel Darlien Maxwell, or Anny as she was known to her friends and family, stood in the North American sun, the breeze ruffling her hair. She was glad for the sun as it warmed her slightly in these cold winter months. She detested the cold, she would have said hated, but Daddy said you never hated anyone, just really not liked them. Anny smiled.  
  
"Hey ya Daddy Duo," Anny looked at him, her smile bright, "I wrote you a letter." And thus began a mad hunt through the pockets of her navy winter jacket. She miraculously found a toffee in one, unwrapping it and stuffing it quickly in her mouth. Chewing she smiled sloppily as she finally produced the letter out of another of the many pockets.  
  
"It's a bit crumpled," she apologised, trying to get as many of the creases out as she could, "I wanted to finish it at school, so it got a little wrecked. You were lucky, Billy McEvans saw me writing it and wanted to read it. But I put it away before he could take it." Her small ego puffed up like a balloon and she smiled again.  
  
"Daddy says I can't leave it here," she continued, "nasty people might take it. So I'll read it to you." She carefully un wrapped the folded letter that had 'Daddy Duo' printed on the front. Anny cleared her throat before she started to read.  
  
"Dearest Daddy Duo. How are you? Are you well? In class today my teacher asked us to draw a picture of our families. I drawed you in mine. You and Daddy were happy, like Uncle Quatre says you were. You were dressed allll in black cause daddy says you liked black lots-"  
  
There was a soft groan, unheard by Anny as she continued to read aloud. There was then the softest of grunts, as though someone had elbowed another right in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up Wu-man, I'm trying to listen to this!"   
  
_Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But, baby, that is how love goes._  
  
The grave was waist height and in a soft grey and white marble. It was a beautifully simple design, no grand towering angels, or elegant crosses. The top was flat and shinny, and written in flowing script were the words, "In loving memory of Duo Maxwell."  
  
And sitting on top of the broad grave were two young men. Young being the relative word in this equation. Whilst their appearance was that of men barely out of boyhood there was an aura about them that was much older. Ancient and mystical, they bore the old power that made them shimmer well.  
  
The smaller of the two was rubbing his stomach and glaring furiously at his companion with dark chocolate eyes. His hair was an onyx black and pulled back into a tight and short ponytail that highlighted his Chinese face. His skin held an alluring golden hue and he wore an open white shirt and black silk pants.  
  
His companion was barely half an inch taller with hair the colour of chestnuts. He held it in a long silken braid that fell to the ground, brushing lightly in the dirt but not collecting it. His eyes were cobalt with a slight hint of violet and framed by long, heavy lashes that others would kill for. His clothes were much like his companions, but all black silk and his skin a pale cream.  
  
He had his elbows resting on his kicking legs and his chin resting on his interlocked fingers. And he was watching Anny with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Kisama!" the Chinese man by the name of Chang Wufei growled at his American companion, unheard by the beautiful child before them. "You've read it before, why do we have to sit here and listen to it now?"  
  
Duo Maxwell grinned, cobalt eyes flicking for a moment to Wufei. "I want to hear it from her mouth Wu-man," he said ever so patiently, still smiling, "besides, I don't talk when you listen to Li sing, so keep it down will ya?"  
  
Wufei grumbled, muttering something about the American's injustice and glaring at Duo. But he was now fairly silent left Duo alone to listen to Anny's fruitless chatter.  
  
There was, however, one line that caught the silent man's attention.  
  
"And tell uncle Wufei I miss him too," Duo gave Wufei a little push, grinning coyly. "And so does Li, she misses him lots too."  
  
At hearing his own child's name Wufei quietened considerably. He watched the small Anny with as much interest as Duo did. There was a soft, joyful smile that flickered lightly across his face as the dark haired child pushed her fringe out of her eyes.  
  
Anny smiled at the grave, folding the letter and putting it back in her pocket, her mortal eyes unable to see the two spirits before her. "I've got to go now," she told them, her eyes sad, "daddy's waiting for me and I'll see you next week Daddy Duo." Flashing another smile she ran off, dancing through the paths, down the hill and straight into Heero's awaiting arms. The two spirits watched her the entire way down…   
  
_You will fly,  
And you will crawl,  
God knows even Angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all,  
God knows even Angels fall._  
  
Duo watched as Anny flew into Heero's arms, chocolate braid sailing out behind her, a sad smile playing on his face. Wufei was watching Duo intently. There was a comfortable silence as they watched Heero and Anny get into their car, the small child chattering excitedly the entire way, and then drive off. Wufei was the first to move, slipping off the grave, holding out his hand for Duo.  
  
Duo smiled gratefully, taking it and getting off the grave himself. They walked through the graveyard, side by side, their feat making no sound on the pavement.  
  
"Do you regret anything in your life Duo?" Wufei asked softly.  
  
Duo gave him a grin like a maniac. "What? Regret having a sex god as my partner? No-siree, that little soldier has the cutest arse in the whole world!" Duo sobered slightly when he caught the look in Wufei's eye. The guy was being serious. "I do have one regret, and that's not being able to bear Heero's child. Our child."  
  
Wufei nodded in understanding and silence fell between them as the passed a funeral procession. It was Wufei who broke the silence after they left the grieving mortals far behind. "Did you find it annoying to have a woman like Relena bring your child into the world?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "she got much better in those last few years, when she finally realised that Heero and I were serious. And it could have been much worse, the technology needed may not have been available and then she wouldn't have been born." And I love her so much, Duo thought wistfully, gaze falling on an old maple tree at the gate of the cemetery, watching it sway in the breeze. "And I am sorry that I haven't been there to help her grow, and that I won't be there to watch her get old."  
  
"Good thing you won't be there to see her start dating," Wufei commented dryly as they went out through the gates.  
  
"Too true."   
  
_It's a secret,  
That no one tells,  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell._  
  
"And where were you last night? Angel had a nightmare, usually you are there to stop them."  
  
Duo cringed lightly at Wufei's disproving tone. "Sheesh, get off my case Wufei, I can't be there all the time." The two spirits walked down the street side by side. Wufei bowed his head in greeting to a blind man sitting on a bench, the man returned the gesture.  
  
"This would not have anything to do with Miliardo's new house would it?"  
  
"You mean the one he's sure is haunted?" Duo said slyly, the manic grin back on his face.  
  
"And does that have anything to do with a certain dead Gundam pilot does it?" Wufei snorted. "You know, I'm certain he and Noin deserve some peace after all they've gone through to be together."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Duo was still grinning, "but he's so uptight, he needs a little variety in his life. And besides, its Malcom's birthday present, it's rare that that kid sees any emotion from his father what so ever."  
  
"There are times when I think you are the Shinigami you proclaim yourself to be," Wufei muttered with a shake of his head.   
  
_And its no fairytale,  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's suppose to be._  
  
"Is he seeing anyone?"  
  
The park was beautiful just before spring. Things were finally beginning to bloom, to grow, and from where the two spirits were sitting on the bench, they could watch the whole world go by. There was an uncomfortable pause from duo after Wufei had spoken. "You mean Heero?" a short, nervous laugh followed the question. "I think Anny takes up more then enough of his time."  
  
Wufei glanced at his obviously off put companion. "Duo, you know you can not be with him." Came Wufei's soft and disapproving tones. "You may have given up on your 'heaven' so you can wait for him, but until he dies you can not be with him, let alone fulfil his life. The man should not be alone for however long it may be."  
  
Duo sighed sadly, meeting Wufei's chocolate eyes with his own violet ones. "I know, and I told him that in one of our dreams. But he didn't listen." Duo grinned watery, tears filling his eyes even as he looked away from Wufei. "Do you know what he said? He told me he could never be with anyone else, because he'd always compare the relationship to the perfection he had with me." Duo sniffed slightly. "He called 'us' perfection Fei, he said if ecstasy could be wrapped up and given form, it would have been me. It was like I was dying all over again, like his love was killing me." Duo put his face in his hands and cried, angel's tears slipping down his face and washing his hands. "And he said that it wouldn't fair on the other person, or on himself, or Anny, but mostly, he said, it wouldn't be fair on me. It would be too much like staining his memory of me." Duo didn't speak for a long time as he cried. Slowly the tears subsided and he wiped them from his cheeks. "I love him so much Wufei, heaven wouldn't have been the same without him there with me."  
  
Wufei made a soft shushing sound, his strong arms wrapping around Duo, pulling him so the braided boy now sat on his lap. He stroked Duo's back lovingly, resting his cheek against the top of his head. Duo hiccuped and snuggled into his friend's embrace, curling as a cat would. They closed their eyes and stayed that way for a great deal of time, enjoying the deep love they had for each other. In this realm between heaven and earth they were free to love one another, but not as lovers, as friends, kindred spirits with no one else to turn to but each other.  
  
It was dusk before they moved again, Duo slipping from Wufei's lap but an arm still remained around Duo's slim shoulders.  
  
"It seems that I have much the same problem," Wufei muttered with an exaggerated sigh. "I could not remain in the afterlife with you wandering around as a lost soul would."  
  
"Chang Wufei," Duo whispered his name in awe, "I do believe that's the most beautiful thing you've said to me. And I am a Lost Soul." There was silence again as they watched the sun sink beneath the horizon. "But thank you for being a Lost Soul with me."   
  
_You laugh,  
You cry,  
No one knows why,  
But, oh, the thrill of it all._  
  
It's not really important how we died, but that we did. In doing so we left those we loved the most, those we fought long and hard to stay beside forever. We left our children behind as well, those who we would not be able to shape their lives and help them grow.  
  
I missed the birth of Angel by just a few months, but I think it was much harder on Wufei, he was ripped from life when Li was six, and the twin, Shang and Ying were only two. Anny handled our deaths better then any of the others, Li did not speak for a full year before Anny forced her best friend to get over it, and Shang and Ying still cry for a father they never knew.  
  
Sally had taken both of our death's pretty hard, especially Wufei's, and she now left to rasing their three children on her own.  
  
Well, not completely. Quatre and Trowa help out whenever they can, their seven year old daughter, Rashel, who's a year younger then both Li and Anny, take's singing lessons with Li. She also does a lot of dancing, much to her father's delights. Anny also dances, but is mostly a gymnast and though she loves all her cousins, Miliardo and Noin's ten year old, Malcom is her favourite. I can honestly see them becoming sweethearts if Heero doesn't kill Malcom first.  
  
Heero was a worry for the longest time. I died three months into the pregnancy, and I think Relena was the only reason he survived those last few months. I had to hand it to the princess, she was a right bitch when she needed to be, and the hormone imbalance of dealing with bearing Anny probably helped. She forced him to stick with her every step of the way, from buying baby clothes to singing the unborn Anny to sleep. It was cute really. And not once did she try to convince him to marry her. She said she loved me too much to do that, can you believe it? That and the fact that Dorothy would refuse to have sex with her any more if she went back to her Heero worship.  
  
I miss not being able to be with them, though most of our time is spent in their company. Even though neither of us can speak to them, and they can't see us, I think they know we're there, watching over them.  
  
And I'm glad they know.   
  
_You're on the ride,  
You might as well,  
Open your eyes._  
  
The dream scape showed the pristine American lake where they had been all those years ago. Where Heero had told him that he loved him. The colors were vibrant, life burst forth from every flower, every tree. And beneath the maple tree, on a checkered blanket was Duo.  
  
His long hair was left unbound, floating around him. A smile graced his cherry lips as Heero knelt beside him, his Prussian eyes drowning Duo with his love. "I love you," There was no need for the words, but spoken out loud they took his breath away. Heero smiled softly at him, a smile reserved for him and him alone, before their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
And Anny's dreams were filled with golden sunsets soaring on the back of a red Chinese dragon.  
  
_You may fly, and you will crawl,_  
God knows even Angels fall.  
  
end


End file.
